Al Ganar la Guerra
by Lobo Hibiky
Summary: "Perdieron la batalla, pero te cedemos la Guerra" Fue lo que le dijeron las líderes de ese maldito lugar a Steven mientras se reían de él. La tierra se salvó. Y la alegría embarga a un planeta entero mientras un híbrido se pudre en soledad. ¿Hay final feliz? depende de a lo que le llames "felicidad".
1. Chapter 1

**Una nueva historia que surgió de la nada. Entra en la modalidad de mis fics cortos. Saludos.**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

* * *

Sus manos estaban vacías. Una sensación naciente desde su pecho le regaló la calada gélida de los huesos sobre la piel; un potente escalofrío le caló los codos y las muñecas.

Era un dolor nacido de la tristeza y la soledad, del silencio que estrangula en una casa vacía. De muebles sin nadie, de una cocina intacta. Del zumbido del refrigerador.

Caminó con sus cortos pasos hasta acercarse a la sala y posarse en un sillón, simplemente buscando un lugar donde tomar los eventos recientes, los sentimientos quemantes y las ideas nacientes, y crearse un nuevo yo. Por qué el anterior, había muerto en algún lugar en el espacio exterior.

Y de nuevo el silencio. Su mirada clavada al suelo de madera se perdía en una cacofonía de imágenes. De batallas, de escapes gloriosos, de hechos arriesgados.

De tragedias.

De muerte.

EL joven se secó una lágrima que escurrió por su demacrado rostros cercenado de tanto doler. El viaje de regreso le había dado demasiado tiempo para llorar y para lamentarse. Ahora solo sentía como un globo atorado en la garganta, amenazando con romperle la tráquea.

* * *

" _¡No se separen chicas!"_

" _¡Peridot, lánzalo! ¡lánzalo ahora!"_

" _¡Aún podemos ganar!"_

" _¡Amatista escapa!"_

" _¡Miren! ¡Es Lars en su nave!"_

 _"¡La Nave! ¡Que no se vaya!"_

" _Stevonnie, ¡destrúyela rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!"_

* * *

No, no había sido lo suficientemente rápido. Quiso nuevamente comenzar la faena del doliente y hacer coraje y desgarrarse la piel con algo, pero estaba cansado, muy cansado.

Y mientras afuera el día se manifestaba claro y cálido, muy dentro de él la sensación permanente que tenía en todo el cuerpo, desde que había partido hacia más de 24 horas del maldito lugar llamado Homewold, era terriblemente ácida.

-No fui lo suficientemente rápido- murmuro y secó unas nuevas lágrimas; la comisura de sus ojos le ardió por la irritación ya que se los había restregado tanto que pensó que sangrarían. No le importó.

Lentamente, sacó de entre sus ropas una especie de pequeña bolsa café y la colocó con solemnidad y cuidado en la mesa de centro. Allí estaba su tesoro, su razón de vivir. Su todo.

Parecía tejida con heno, pero Steven sabía que no era de ese material. Con la misma ansiedad manifestada desde la primera vez que le entregaron dicho artículo, abrió el listón de la boca de la pequeña bolsa y miró en su interior.

Dentro, solo contenía un indescifrable y fino polvo, sobre el cual había llorado, sin conseguir nada.

" _El daño es irreversible pequeño Rose"_ –Retumbó en su cabeza mientras cerraba la bolsa con violencia y se llevaba las manos a la cara.

-Perdimos la batalla- dijo mientras se apretaba con fuerza a sí mismo.

-Y ganamos la guerra- al decir eso se recostó en el sofá y los días de terrible desvelo y sobreesfuerzo le pasaron una enorme factura. Se quedó inconsciente casi al momento en que su cabeza tocó el sillón.

* * *

" _¡Devuélveme a mis amigas! ¡Devuélvelas!_

 _Y una carcajada se manifestó en aquel inmenso salón. Era tan atronadora que aturdía la mente._

 _Luego, el eco cesó para dar paso a la crueldad._

 _-Son todas tuyas pequeño Rose-"_

* * *

Cuando se despertó, todo parecía un sueño. A lo lejos, se escuchaba un insistente y repetitivo sonido que él conocía muy bien.

-La alarma… la mañana… el desayuno- dijo sin levantarse del sillón mientras escudriñaba el techo de madera de una casa que ya no era un hogar.

Sentía su cuerpo débil por no haber tomado alimento en varios días, pero su garganta estaba cerrada a pesar de que su estómago exigía alimento.

-No tengo hambre-se dijo y cerró los ojos- y no creo tenerla nunca más-

Pensaba quedarse así hasta desaparecer pero de manera sorpresiva, sintió en el aire el aroma a panqués. Dio un pequeño respingo abriendo los ojos, el aroma era como los panqués que solía prepararle Perla cuando estaba de buen humor.

Aspiró de nuevo como queriendo desaparecer el presente con el aroma y se sorprendió, ya no eran los panqués de la bird mom, eran los hot cakes de mamá Garnet y se puso de pie para ir a la cocina a comer esas delicias pero lo primero que observó fue esa pequeña bolsa café, clavada en medio de todo, espantando las fantasías con su horror.

Con la cara descompuesta el chico levantó la mirada y se encontró con la cocina, limpia, intacta y fría. Y el maldito zumbido del refrigerador.

Ninguna de sus madres estaba cocinando nada, ninguna le cocinaría nunca más.

Agachó la cabeza, apretó los ojos y nuevamente sus lágrimas cayeron hasta tocar el suelo como una gotera irreparable, en donde a cada gota se le iba algo en él. Algo muy valioso.

Pegó un grito estridente del más puro dolor que cimbró la casa, se fue sobre la mesita como una bestia herida y tomó la bolsa para pegarla con fuerza a su pecho; se desplomó al suelo llorando abiertamente. Con fuerza, sin pena. Total, no había nadie, absolutamente nadie que lo viera.

* * *

" _¿Qué es esto? –dijo el chico tomando una pequeña bolsa como de heno color café. Estaba cerrada por una tira entramada. Casi no pesaba, pero estaba llena de algo._

 _-¿Qué es esto?-dijo azotando la bolsa al suelo- ¡¿A que juegan?!-_

 _Y la sonrisa que se presentó en las Diamantes fue la más maldita que el joven hubiere visto jamás."_

* * *

-¡AH!- exclamó Steven levantándose de súbito. Se dio cuenta que se volvió a quedar dormido en el suelo, al lado del sofá y la mesita, y de la bolsa de heno.

Respiró varias veces con la boca buscando algo de fuerza, antes de ponerse de pie. Al hacerlo, tomó la bolsa y se encamino con torpeza hacia lo que era su habitación, tenía que colocarlas en un lugar adecuado.

Pasó al lado de su cama y colocó el objeto en su escritorio, procediendo a prenderle una lámpara.

-Siempre tendrán una luz- dijo.

Luego buscó en un cajón y encontró una tarjeta de banco que su padre le había dado para casos de emergencia; la observó un par de segundos y cuando sintió que volvería a derrumbarse al pensar en el hombre barbado, simplemente la metió en su bolsillo y dio media vuelta como huyendo de algo.

Pero al dar un par de pasos, se encontró de frente con el retrato enmarcado de una hermosa Connie con un sombrero de ala ancha. Bella como solía ser.

Sintió que la boca se le descomponía en una mueca mientras su mano se aferraba a sus ojos y su garganta se partía. Tembló totalmente mientras se sostenía en su cama.

-Mi Connie- pensó dominado por el dolor con la quijada tambaleante.

Apenas ayer le había dado la noticia a Priyanka y a Doug de lo sucedido. Ellos ahogados en un dolor totalmente justificado le habían hecho total responsable. Lo habían golpeado e insultando y él no dijo nada, no levantó defensa alguna, cada golpe físico le ayudaba a mermar el incandescente dolor interior. Para que negar lo innegable. Él era el culpable y debía pagar.

El joven se incorporó un poco, respiró para buscar calma y tomó fuerzas para bajar las escaleras.

Caminó despacio por la sala hasta salir de la casa y mirar el panorama; frente a él, se explayaba un inmenso océano, un océano de soledad.

* * *

" _Estas confundido pequeño Rose. Nosotras no tenemos ninguno de tus amigos humanos._

 _¡¿Dónde están entonces?!_

 _Eso depende de que parte de ellos busques. El espacio es muy grande como para estar disperso, pequeño Rose"_

* * *

Desde que el infierno se le había desatado presente estaba en él el fantasma de la autodestrucción. De hecho, lo concebía casi como una consecuencia lógica pero no tenía ganas ni para pensar en eso. Ya lo vería después.

Mecánicamente de había adentrado al pueblo hasta llegar a un cajero automático. Metió la tarjeta de su padre y retiró la mayor cantidad que le dejó obtener dicho aparato.

Se metió el dinero al bolsillo sin mucho cuidado y se dirigió de inmediato a un puesto de perros calientes. Se pidió uno y de los más baratos y corrientes.

Tenía la garganta cerrada al alimento y, si tenía que comer, no se compraría nada rico. No tenía ganas de probar nada rico, porque de hacerlo, pensaría indudablemente en el pasado y se pondría a llorar en medio de donde estuviere.

Una vez que tuvo el alimento en sus manos, se dirigió con cierta prisa hacía el autolavado de su padre. Había algo que tenía que hacer allí antes de, bueno, hiciera lo que le tocara hacer.

Dio el primer bocado y el sabor a cartón se le dejó venir. Masticó como si fuese vidrio y cuando tragó estuvo a punto de devolverlo.

Era como tragar un pedazo de piedra, un carbón al rojo vivo.

Hizo lo posible por no regurgitar nada pero ya no probó más. No era el alimento, era su boca.

Simplemente tiró el resto en un bote y finalizó el tramo que le faltaba al autolavado.

Observó el lugar desde la entrada, desde donde tantas veces había ayudado a su padre a lavar autos por unos dólares. Desde donde habían comido sandía, cantado canciones, y visto películas. Desde donde había sido el niño más feliz.

-Fue el mejor padre del mundo- se dijo sin poder contener la humedad de sus ojos mientras apretaba los labios.

Se quedó así un par de minutos para luego acercarse al lugar y sacar un viejo letrero detrás de unas macetas. Se aproximó a uno de los ventanales principales y lo colgó en donde desde ahora, debía quedarse para siempre: en el frente diciéndole a todos los que pasaran por el lugar, que estaba permanentemente cerrado.

El fin de un sueño de un joven enamorado.

Observó el lugar masticando su dolor y suspiro tantas veces que se quedó sin aire. Se enfadó con la vida por dejarlo vivir esa miseria.

-Malditos- pensó empuñando las manos- mil veces malditos-

Y apretando los dientes de rabia, retomó su camino al templo. Donde debía recluirse para siempre hasta convertirse en un mito para todos. Ya tomaría una decisión sobre qué hacer consigo mismo.

Esto ya no era vida, esto más bien era muerte.

* * *

Parado frente al templo estaba viendo la inmensidad de aquella hermosa estatua, mientras detrás, los rugidos del mar dejaban salir sus canticos salinos en su apabullante choque con la arena. La tarde se estaba dejando correr como el telón de una obra que anuncia, su acto final.

Mientras daba pasos por la escalera de madera se le vino a la mente que sentía su cuerpo como vacío de sangre. Como si fuese hueco y un sabor a hierro no se le iba de la boca.

A pesar de su inmenso dolor y todo lo sufrido, el chico no tenía idea de cómo destruirse a sí mismo, en esos aspectos seguía siendo ese pequeño de siempre. Pero son cosas fáciles de averiguar si uno sabe dónde buscar; y tenía mucho tiempo. Demasiado.

-Ya veré que hago conmigo- se dijo.

Y así avanzó cada paso hacia la puerta, arrastrando la vidas de sus seres queridos un joven de buen corazón, que dejaba su mundo morir atrás de él.

No volvería a salir del templo, se volvería polvo, como debía ser su destino.

Entonces abrió la puerta.

Sus pupilas sufrieron una dolorosa expansión al mirar hacía la sala.

Primero fue una enorme sorpresa infantil, casi como una chispa de luz en las tinieblas.

Casi como de antes del infierno.

Pero su mente, bajo la profunda presión de los últimos días se encontraba al borde del abismo. Así que de su pecho comenzó a surgir una poderosa ola de fuego iracunda que le enardecía los brazos, luego otra de indignación seguida por otra de despreció total. Todo en un pecho resquebrajado por el dolor.

Entonces, clavó inmisericordemente su vista mientras una voz de rencor, poco escuchada en él, habló.

-Y tú que haces aquí, **Lapis** -

* * *

 **Espero que este primer capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Según mis cálculos (que generalmente fallan) esto deberá durar unos 5 capítulos máximo y se acabó.**

 **Se agradecen los comentarios y sugerencias que gusten dejar.**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	2. 3 DÍAS TARDE

**Aquí tienen la continuación de esta historia. Saludos.**

 **3 DÍAS TARDE**

* * *

El silencio se aparcó como un terrible manto en aquella casa en que antaño, tantas voces habían sonado.

La gema se había puesto de pie desde uno de los sillones de la casa en cuanto lo vio entrar, pero no estaba preparada para lo que se encontró.

Él estaba visiblemente más delgado con su ropa sucia, con raspones diversos y deshilachados. Su rostro algo contraído, reflejaba la ausencia total de aquel niño bueno que ella conocía. Y sus ojos, encima de aquellas ojeras mortecinas, la miraban con algo que la confundía. No podía determinar que era.

Simplemente no lo reconocía.

-Steven- dijo ella e hizo a ir por él.

Él la miró con odio y repitió inclemente –tú, ¿qué haces aquí?-

Ante el aspecto amenazante que tomó el chico la gema se detuvo asustada. ¿A que venía esa pregunta? ¿Tan enojado estaba con ella por haberse marchado?

-Steven…yo…-pero la explicación se detuvo al volver a observar al chico. Su aspecto era enfermo, era obvio que no estaba bien- Antes dime, ¿qué te ha pasado? Te ves terrible-

El chico no dijo nada, sin embargo, Lapis notó que la mirada del joven cambio de furia a desdén, incluso sintió que la observaba con cierta repulsión.

Steven solo negó con la cabeza algo bruscamente, lo último que buscaba era dar explicaciones, así que comenzó a caminar a paso lento hasta pasar a un lado de la gema y dejarla atrás bastante confundida.

-Solo vete- le dijo más tranquilo- ya habías tomado una decisión ¿no es así?, mantenla y no vuelvas por aquí nunca más- y se dirigió sin mucho interés al refrigerador.

-¡De que estás hablando!- se exaspero Lapis- ¡Sé que fui egoísta al irme! –Lapis sacó sus alas de agua y se posó con fuerza entre Steven y el refrigerador. Se haría escuchar de una u otra manera.

-Pero he entendido que estuvo mal, no debí huir. Por eso he vuelto.-

Steven negó con la cabeza. Se sentía fastidiado como para decirle a la gema todo lo acontecido; de todas formas, ni siquiera merecía esa explicación.

-Solo, vete- le dijo y se encaminó hacia el comedor. Fue entonces que Lapis le tomó sorpresivamente del hombro.

-Steven escúchame…-

Pero el chico al sentir el contacto de la gema azul reaccionó con violencia invocando su escudo burbuja de un tamaño dos veces más grande del necesario, impactando a Lapis y enviándola directo hacía la mesa del comedor.

El golpe fue aparatoso, mesa y sillas se volcaron mientras una bastante descompuesta Lapis caía pesadamente al fondo de la cocina, el sonido de trastes, platos y demás artilugios cimbró el lugar.

Se incorporó sin pararse para ver a Steven ante la acción que le parecía simplemente inconcebible. Él, su niño, quien la había sacado del maldito espejo, la había golpeado. Al mirarlo solo encontró furia y decepción.

-¡Te dije que te largaras!- le gritó el chico mientras veía el rostro tembloroso de la gema azul, parecía querer decir algo, pero su boca se abrió sin soltar sonido alguno.

Él sintió como en un reflejo en las olas del mar, un dejo de culpa, pero su corazón estaba blindado desde hacía días. Nada tenía importancia ahora.

-Me…golpeaste- dijo ella con un dolor que le brotaba del vientre y sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Se llevó una mano a la boca. Era una ácida sensación en el estómago la que la doblaba, como entre el dolor profundo y la inconcebible decepción.

-¡Tú tomaste tu decisión! ¡Decidiste no pelear a nuestro lado!- le gritó mientras la señalaba.

-Y ¿sabes? ¡Qué bueno! ¡Con eso te ganaste tu vida eterna! ¡Pero no la quieras venir a pasar aquí cuando no tuviste el valor de pelear con nosotros!- Steven tenía los dientes apretados, respiraba agitadamente, literalmente escupía saliva de furia.

-¡Por eso estoy aquí! ¡Para ayudarles!- le contestó de vuelta Lapis Lázuli quien cambió su expresión por una de enojo.

-Le diré a Garnet, ¡le diré que te estas portando como un idiota!-y lo señaló de vuelta.

Entonces, para Steven todo se detuvo. Se le presentó una sonrisa malsana mientras con ojos entrecerrados miraba acusadoramente a la ninfa del agua.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Me vas a acusar?- y mientras decía esto se encaminó hacía su cuarto tirando algunos objetos en el camino.

-Con que me vas a acusar con mi mamá Garnet- dijo eso con un acento de dolor que Lapis no alcanzó a comprender. Luego pegando un salto leve usando su poder de flotación Steven llegó de forma rápida hacia el escritorio donde había dejado la bolsa de heno, bajo una lámpara.

-Bien, cuando las veas ¡quiero que les digas que rompí la mesa y tiré las sillas! ¡También quiero que les digas que te golpeé!- le dijo señalándola mientras sostenía la bolsa en la otra mano.

Lapis no tenía ni idea de a lo que iba Steven, todo esto parecía sacado de un manicomio, simplemente no entendía nada. Aún el cuerpo le dolía del impacto de la burbuja ¡la había golpeado!, Se salió de sus pensamientos cuando un objeto le cayó en el pecho.

Era la bolsa café que Steven había estado sosteniendo.

-¡También aprovecha para pedirle perdón por no haber estado con ellas cuando más te necesitaron!-

-¿Qué…que es esto Steven?- ella miró la bolsa y luego lo volteó a ver a él. Su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas mientras apretaba sus dientes.

-¡Explícales que preferiste huir!-

Entonces Lapis volteó a ver con seriedad la bolsa. La giró un par de veces para luego con lentitud aflojar un poco la cinta que, estando entretejida, encerraba algo en su interior.

Pero adentro Lázuli solo encontró polvo. Mucho polvo fino. ¿Steven se había vuelto loco?

-Steven… ¿Qué es esto?-

Él no la miraba, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados se dejaba escapar nuevamente al dolor. Dentro de su pecho inundado y su mente quemante, en algún lugar, encontró palabras.

-La batalla ya fue Lapis…y la perdimos-

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Qué fue lo qu…? -pero Lapis se interrumpió, luego, lentamente fue bajando su mirada hasta llegar a la bolsa café que tenía entre las manos. Su quijada le tembló de horror y sus ojos se abrieron hasta doler.

Pegó un grito ensordecedor mientras soltaba la bolsa como si fuera algo gangrenoso y con la boca abierta de la impresión, comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás hasta topar con pared, queriendo llegar aún más atrás.

Se movía agitada y asustada, luego volteaba a ver al chico quien no dejaba de llorar en la parte alta de la casa. Se tapó la boca con terror mientras volvía a ver esa bolsa que contenía polvo en donde debería haber 5 gemas.

-S-s-st-¿Steven?- balbuceó la azul -¿qu-qu-que les-les…?-

Pero el chico solo agregó con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Sabes? En algún momento muy importante necesitamos avisarle a Lars que dentro de la nave había un explosivo. Necesitamos a alguien que pudiera volar y salir al espacio exterior. En ese momento nadie dijo nada, pero sé que todos pensamos en ti.

Quien al final se lanzó fue Peridot quien haciendo gala de su energía logró elevarse hasta fuera de aquel planeta en un pedazo de metal. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Todas las Offcolors, murieron allí.

Pero ¿Qué importa?, tú ni las conocías.-

A Lapis Lázuli le temblaban las manos. Se tapaba la boca con nervio, luego los ojos, se agarraba el cabello, temblaba mientras veía aquel objeto.

" _Todas murieron" "Y yo pude haber…haberlas…"_

Ante la traumática escena, irremediablemente llegaron los recuerdos de Garnet, de Perla, de Amatista, y de Peridot como visajes en su cabeza, sin embargo, uno se quedó más tiempo.

-Peridot- se dijo y entonces se dio cuenta de que una de las gemas con la que mejor se había llevado, estaba en esa bolsa, hecha polvo.

-Pe-ri-dot- se dijo y comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza llevándose una mano al pecho-

-Ella se puso muy mal cuando nos dejaste. Se encerró en el baño por días, pero entre Amatista y yo le devolvimos la sonrisa -Steven se sentó en la orilla del segundo piso que era su cama.

– Peleó como una campeona – dijo Steven esbozando una tímida sonrisa y sus ojos se volvieron nostálgico mientras Lapis, sentada y temblando desde la cocina, no lo perdía de vista.

-En una ocasión, ella levantó una gran puerta de metal para cubrir a Perla y a Amatista de un ataque inminente. Quien diría que alguien tan pequeñita, pudiera ser tan fuerte- el niño se llevó una mano a los ojos pero las lágrimas escaparon entre ellos- a ella…a ella siempre le gustaba presumir…pero se lo merecía. Fue nuestro héroe ese tarde - él se hundió un poco en sí mismo doblándose aunque en su dolor sonrió nuevamente.

-Qu-quería ponerse una capa pero no la dejamos- y Steven lloró.

Lapis se llevó ambas manos a la frente. La mente de la gema azul estaba extraviada en un zumbido que la enloquecía; el impacto de saber de golpe la horrible verdad la había dejado helada. Y mucho de este resultado podría deberse a que ella había decidido huir.

-Por eso él me odia- pensó adolorida y en la pugna de los sentimientos que bullían en su cuerpo, de vez en cuando, volteaba a ver a ese pequeño ser de cabello crespo.

-Todos fueron asesinados- dijo al fin Steven- incluyendo mi padre, Connie y Lars- y el rostro del chico fue de muerte.

Lapis se llevó con lentitud una mano al rostro. Se masajeaba con fuerza tratando de encontrar formas de entender lo que sucedía. Miles de preguntas se le agolpaban, pero algo se presentaba por sobre todo: si era apabullante, espeluznante para ella, ¿qué tan duro era para él?

-¿Cu-cuando fue?- Le preguntó más por verlo reaccionar que por la duda.

Él la miró como si no existiese, respondió casi mecánicamente.

-hace unos 3 días acabó todo. Pero a la guerra nos fuimos hace semanas- luego el chico se puso de pie recuperando aplomo.

-Ahora que ya lo sabes, lárgate- dijo mientras pegaba un salto del segundo piso para caer suavemente en la cocina, dirigirse hacia la bolsa café y tomarla delicadamente.

-Steven- dijo ella extendiendo su mano para tratar de tocarlo – yo…-

-Si me tocas, invocaré mi escudo- dijo amenazante –en serio, no estoy de humor para jugar al bueno. No hoy, ni nunca más. Vete sin miedo, ya estas a salvo en este planeta, nadie te perseguirá nunca más-

Lapis no comprendía esas palabras pero no le importaba -No Steven, me quedaré contigo, esos malditos vendrán por ti-

-¿y ahora sí me ayudarás?- ella sintió una punzada de dolor -¿ahora si nos defenderás a todos?-

Lázuli se le quedó viendo con mucho dolor. Fue entonces que no aguantó más, lagrimeó un poco y luego comenzó a sollozar abiertamente.

-Ni te molestes en llorar Lapis- dijo con mucha seriedad el joven- nadie volverá por mí- y el chico dio la espalda a la gema con dirección a la puerta de entrada a los cuartos.

-¿Có-como lo sabes? Tú… escapaste –Lapis se desesperó un poco- ellos, ellos ¡te deben de estar buscando!-

Él se detuvo un momento, y se giró para verla.

Ella por fin distinguió en el fondo de ese rostro maltratado, a su niño, pero luego lo vio deshacerse en un dolor y un llanto tan puro que sintió su alma quemarse.

-Ellas me liberaron Lapis- dijo mientras arrugaba el rostro de dolor y nuevas lágrimas ardían por sus irritados ojos –me liberaron y me trajeron aquí luego de matar a todos los que amaba… para… para que pagara en vida, todos, absolutamente todos los pecados de mi madre-

Y el chico se llevó una mano al pecho ahogado de dolor, había sentido la respiración atorársele en la garganta junto con saliva acumulada ante el derribo total de sus recuerdos. Steven sintió su frente muy fría y muy pesada y se dejó caer violentamente. Se desmayó.

-¡Steven!- gritó la azul lastimándose la garganta mientras se dirigía a él.

-¡Steven despierta!- lo tomó de los hombros, pero el chico no reaccionaba.

-¡Steven!-

Ante la total impotencia de no haber hecho nada cuando pudo, y no poder hacer nada en ese momento, simplemente lo acunó en su pecho con fuerza, mientras ella también se derramaba en la tristeza de no haber estado allí, cuando él más lo necesitaba.

Y ahora era demasiado tarde. 3 días tarde.

* * *

 **No, la historia no termina aquí.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios al buen Elvats (me gusta tu imagen de Steven) y a nikingk ya veremos cuanto dura.**

 **Saludos chicos.**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	3. Agonía

**Tenemos la tercera entrega. Bienvenidos. Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

* * *

" _-¡Huye Steven! ¡Huye y no vuelvas!- se escuchó como un lamento aquel grito sórdido y desgarrador._

 _La dueña de tan rota voz era nada y nada menos que la líder moral de las Cristal Gems, la dama escarlata, la siempre poderosa Garnet._

 _Siendo epítome de bravura, valor, fuerza y gallardía; verla con la cara al suelo, siendo sometida por tres enormes topacios quien inmisericordemente, colocaban cada una un pie sobre el maltrecho cuerpo de la fusión. La fusión hecha de amor._

 _-¡Vete! ¡Huye mi niño!- y su voz se quebró cuando un pie le presionó a la altura de la zona dorsal en su espalda dejándola parcialmente sin aire._

 _-¡Aaggh! ¡Aah! ¡AAH!- eran las guturales expresiones de la rojinegra cuando las otras dos topacios comenzaron también a ejercer presión en su espalda baja y en su nuca, machacando con saña._

 _A través de un mundo que se desmoronaba, él joven alcanzó a ver en los tres ojos de su figura materna, el dolor y la desesperación de saberte imposibilitado y vencido._

 _Y en ese momento en donde todo se volvió eco, la vio sonreír ligeramente hacía él, para murmurar un –siempre te amaré- antes de verla desaparecer._

 _-¡Garnet no! ¡No! ¡Garneeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!-_

* * *

-Ga-garnet…Gar…net- gemía y sollozaba un pequeño convulsionando entre las sábanas de su cama. Estiraba sus brazos como queriendo alcanzar algo que no estaba allí, arqueaba su espalda como si le quemara, daba codazos a entes imaginarios mientras aferrada a él, una gema azul evitaba que el chico cayera de la cama tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarlo.

-Calma Steven, ya, es otra pesadilla. Cálmate. Ya, ya mi pequeño, ya- le decía suavemente mientras lo sostenía para evitar que se lastimara él mismo.

No era algo para nada fácil. La gema tenía los brazos amoratados ya que el chico en los horrores de sus sueños, le había apretado los brazos tan fuerte que tuve que taparse la boca para no gritar del dolor. En dos ocasiones la había golpeado abiertamente al invocar de súbito su escudo, una en el rostro provocándole un daño en el ojo derecho y otro en las costillas.

Y es que el chico llevaba inconsciente alrededor de 16 horas y no mostraba señales de querer despertar. Había sido una lucha constante para la gema quien mostraba un estado deplorable.

Pero no sabía qué más hacer, Steven gritaba, se golpeaba las piernas y pecho con golpes secos, se tiraba de los cabellos hasta sangrarse. Una vez que la aturdió de un impacto, él se cayó de la cama, y comenzó a estrellar su cabeza en el suelo hasta que ella lo devolvió a las sábanas, solo para sorprenderse de que seguía dormido.

Ella solo se aferraba a él. Evitaría a toda costa que se hiciera daño aún si eso le costaba su propia integridad. Al final, solo él importaba.

* * *

" _Perla tenía las manos atadas en la espalda, mientras el tacón de una bota blanca fijaba desde su nuca, su cara en el suelo. Sentía sus dientes crujir de la fuerza que esa Ágata ejercía en su ser mientras el látigo que la tenía amarrada lanzaba al azar descargas potentes que le cimbraban el cuerpo hasta la locura._

 _Su cuerpo le ardía, acababa de recibir una terrible golpiza de parte de la cruel gema, con ese látigo que descargaba dolorosos choques a su cuerpo._

 _-Me humillaste maldita- le dijo Ágata con odio mientras gritaba su bota restregando el rostro de Perla aún más en el suelo –¡me humillaste! ¡me humillaste y lo pagarás!- y a cada palabra ejercía más fuerzas hasta que sintió que algo se vencía al girar inmisericordemente su tacón en la nuca de la blanca._

 _-¿Acaso el suelo es muy duro para tus dientes, pedazo de vergüenza inmunda?- y se reía._

 _Los labios de Perla estaban machacados en el suelo y varios de sus dientes se habían astillado al no soportar la presión. En medio de aquella tortura abrió un poco sus adoloridos ojos solo para encontrarse con aquel pequeño que la veía con algo indefinible. Era horror, era miedo, era su inocencia muriendo al enfrentar una realidad que jamás creyó posible._

 _Quiso decirle que lo amaba por encima de todas las cosas. Quiso decirle que era lo más importante en su vida. Quiso decirle que nada de esto era su culpa, que él era un ser hermoso. Pero su boca estaba rota, su quijada quebrada, y su cráneo se rompió por fin, cuando su verdugo presionó con todo su poder, y su conciencia se esfumó."_

* * *

-Pe-perla…mi…hermosa… Perla…

m-mi bird mom…

ve-n…ven a verme…dormir…-

* * *

Steven se agitaba ya con más lentitud, la energía parecía habérsele drenado con el paso de las horas que, según su inseparable vigía, ya debían ser 24. Con su debilidad la violencia había cesado pero esto no hacía feliz a Lapis en lo absoluto, de hecho comenzaba a aterrarla.

De sobra sabía que Steven debía comer y que no lo había hecho. Eso era malo.

Sin embargo, parada frente al refrigerador se dio cuenta que no tenía ni idea de que darle o como preparar alimento.

-En vez de hacer esas tonterías de Meepmorph hubiera aprendido a cocinar- pensó pero de inmediato una punzada le dio en el pecho al recordar que su compañera, quien tanto adoraba esas construcciones, estaba muerta.

La culpa creció en su pecho y garganta como un globo que se infla con rapidez y sollozó. Los pensamientos terribles de que ya no quedaba nadie porque todos habían sido asesinados por Homeworld le pegaba muy duro. El oscuro mundo que era el asumir su responsabilidad en ese hecho, era como un fantasma escondido en algún lugar de su mente. Ella mantenía a ese fantasma encerrado, por él, por Steven. Si se abandonaba al dolor, podría arrastrarse a la locura, y sería como fallarle por segunda vez. No podía permitirse eso. Tenía que servir de algo antes de entregarse a sus demonios.

Fue entonces que regreso a su realidad y se dio cuenta que nada en el refrigerador tenía sentido para ella. Había algunas verduras, algunos huevos pero no sabía ni prender la estufa así que cerró con cierta fuerza la heladera y se elevó un poco para buscar en unos cajones de la alacena.

Allí por fin, después de rebuscar un poco, encontró algo.

* * *

Sobre la mesa ya hacían tres latas. Dos parecían contener carne de pez y una, un poco más grande, parecía ser algo así como una crema de maíz (eso aparecía en la portada). La gema hizo un pequeño ademán intentando con su poder abrir las latas del pez desde adentro con el agua que detectó que contenían.

-Están duras- pensó y ejerció más fuerza .

El resultado fue catastrófico. Las latas estallaron y se esparció carne de atún por toda la cocina. Ella quedo cubierta de agua con olor a pescado y en el proceso, perdió dos latas.

Le tembló el rostro de coraje y se llevó las manos a la cara de frustración.

-¡Soy una maldita inútil!- gritó desesperada y cayó al suelo -¡él se va a morir y no puedo… hacer…nada!- dijo tensando las manos dispuesta a dejarse ir en el dolor.

Pero vio la lata grande rodando cerca de ella, la de la crema de maíz. El impacto la había tirado y ahora rodaba a su alrededor. Notó que tenía un curioso arillo en la parte de arriba; lo observó un momento, se animó a tomar la lata, metió el dedo en el arillo y jaló hacía arriba.

Y mágicamente, la lata se abrió.

Sintió un puntito dulce en su pecho y con nuevos bríos se paró para buscar el primer tazón que no tuviera pescado. Vació directamente de la lata y voló hasta quedar al lado de la cama del chico quien ya se mantenía quieto.

-Steven…-el chico no se movió. Ella se aterró- ¡Steven!- comenzaba a respirar rápidamente hasta que lo vio moverse.

Entonces suspiró, se miró a sí misma y dejó el tazón en el escritorio para luego elevarse un poco en medio de la casa.

Una línea de agua salió de la llave del fregadero y cuando tuvo la suficiente, se envolvió en ella generando una esfera a su alrededor, lavándose. No quería manchar la cama ni al chico de ese olor inmundo que parecía impregnarlo todo. Ya lavaría la cocina después de que le diera de comer.

Cuando se sintió limpia, desecho el agua por una ventana e inmediatamente se colocó en la cama.

-Steven, Steven, tienes que comer- sacudía un poco al chico buscando despertarle sin mucho éxito.

-Steven- insistía pero lo más que lograba era hacer que el chico entre abriera los ojos para luego mover la cabeza de un lado a otro sin reconocer nada balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

-Steven por favor- no pudo evitar llorar al verlo así.

–por favor- dijo como en un suspiro.

-¿Sa-Sa-fi-ro?-se le oyó decir con mucha dificultad.

Ella lo observo un momento, Steven no la enfocaba, tenía la vista totalmente extraviada.

Pero no perdería esta oportunidad -Sí, soy yo Steven- mintió.

-Sa-f-fy- y él sonrió mientras un intento de lágrima salía de su ojo izquierdo.

-Qu-e bueno que-q-q-que…estás- su respiración se escuchaba muy profunda y cansada entre palabras.

-Si Steven, estoy aquí, pero quiero que comas, no has comido y debes comer- ella le sonreía.

-S-s-sii Saf-fy, tengo m-m-mucha ha-ha-mbre-

Lapis aprovechó el momento y metiendo una cuchara al tazón procedió a ponerlo en su boca.

No se enfadó que la confundiera, en cambio se sentía feliz de oírle y de poderle dar de comer.

El chico lo sorbió y lo tragó haciendo una mueca.

-E-está m-muy frío Sa-safy ¿E-estás…enojada?- él abrió un poco los ojos pero no enfocó nada más que algo borroso de color azul.

-¿E-estás…eno-jada…porque…n-no pude salvar-las?- Steven arrugó la cara, dos lágrimas bajaron.

-¿Estás…enojada con-conmi-go?- Y se dejó caer en su almohada quedándose profundamente dormido mientras sus lágrimas escurrían.

Lapis apretaba los labios con furia y frustración.

Al parecer no podía hacer nada bien por él, nada. Dos lágrimas de impotencia cayeron en el rostro del chico mientras dejaba el tazón a un lado que se sentía como una derrota en un traste.

-Perdóname Steven. No tienes idea… de cuanto lo siento. Cuanto siento todo esto- Dijo con una melancolía que la mataba.

Luego acarició su mejilla. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que la descolocó.

-Él está…está muy caliente- luego tocó la frente y de nuevo ambas mejillas. Se asustó.

-Está enfermo… ¡rayos está enfermo!- comenzó a alarmarse. Lo había visto en las series y películas. Cuando un humano se le ponía la piel muy caliente y mostraba debilidad es porque está enfermo.

-Se va a morir- pensó y se elevó con torpeza volando de un lado al otro por la casa totalmente extraviada, buscaba frenética algo en la casa, algo que lo aliviara, pero no sabía qué en realidad.

Si no podía hacer una simple comida, como rayos iba a saber que necesitaba para mejorarse.

-Se…me va… a morir- y sintió un frio doloroso en su frente que se pasó hasta su cerebro. Voló un poco más dando tumbos por la casa, revisando, tirando cosas, hasta que derrotada, se volvió a colocar a la orilla de la cama con sus manos cubriendo su boca mientras lo miraba.

Tan pálido, sus mejillas hundidas, sucio de viejas batallas.

¿Cómo un niño tan hermoso podía terminar así? ¿Cómo se atrevían esas malditas?

Y su tristeza fue tanta, y su esperanza tan poca, qué la gema simplemente colapso.

Lentamente el cuerpo de Lapis se fue apagando a la par que su mente; y ya embebida en un derrumbe con sabor a derrota, ella también deseo el calor y la protección. Y en los últimos 5000 años, solo una persona se lo había dado.

Se subió a la cama con lentitud y mucho cuidado. Abrazó la derrota mientras se abrazaba a él y lloraba en su eterna camiseta roja todo el dolor de sus errores y de su cobardía.

No sabía que hacer ya, ni cómo ayudarle. Y en su mente germinó la idea de que este, era el fin.

Él moriría, y ella también.

Sería el fin de la historia de lo que alguna vez fue la historia de la tierra. La historia de las Cristal Gems.

De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta.

* * *

 **Aquí tenemos la tercera entrega. Supimos un poco de que fue lo que les pasó a las gemas en la batalla en pesadillas de Steven y de su inmenso dolor.**

 **Lapis igual su cordura se está tambaleando.**

 **Le doy 2 capítulos más y bye bye.**

 **¿Qué quien toca la puerta? Por allí le había dicho a alguien pero decidí cambiarlo de última hora.**

 **Saludos a todos los que comentan. Es un gusto escribir cuando te lee gente tan fina como ustedes.**

nikingk : Ni idea de como terminará, y como bien dices, se tira a lo impredecible. Me gusta hacer este tipo de dramas. Ojala este quede bien. Gracias por comentar!

Soulinger: Saludos buen amigo. Pues si, a la gema de agua le esta doliendo y bastante. Gracias por el coment.

sandman434: Un castigo horrible, más para alguien tan noble como el joven cuarzo.

Elvats : De sobra sé que no es lo que esperabas Elvats, pero gracias por el comentario. Ya veremos como se pone más adelante.

 **Saludos.**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	4. Destello Arcano

**Continuamos con esta historia.**

* * *

Del sueño devastador que trae el agotamiento físico y mental, se escurría una mente ensimismada. La respiración, cual pulsaciones de animal herido, eran un latir entrelazado con tendencias suicidas: si no había mañana, no lo habría para nadie en esa típica casa de playa.

Sumergidos en la balsa de tela y metal, parecía el tiempo aguas de un inmenso lago; a donde se perderían para siempre las historias que en algún lugar, no debieron terminar en tragedia.

Sin embargo, el ritmo de un sonido cadencioso cual lazo se pescó del delgado cuello. Y como un periscopio de una entidad con más muerte que vida, Lázuli levanto la levemente su cabeza.

El sonido se repitió y frustrada por abandonar los brazos del olvido y la analgésica dulzura que da la muerte, fue levantándose del lecho. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, y su vista fue recomponiendo su realidad, víctima de una resaca insoportable.

Buscando el origen del sonido, miró confundida a ambos lados siempre evitando verlo a él; porque él era dolor, él era derrota. Su derrota avenida del abandono. Del huir.

El timbre de la puerta repitió con saña su estrepitoso cantar y entonces fue como salir de las aguas de un pantano. Lázuli abrió los ojos desubicada mientras sacando sus alas se elevó con torpeza, hacía donde de sobra sabía, provenía aquel ritmo.

Preguntarse ¿Quién sería? Sería pensar demasiado, y su niño moría cada segundo que pasaba. Solo ansiaba regresar con él, y dejarse llevar nuevamente por las olas del olvido.

Se acercó a la puerta en un leve descenso perfectamente controlado, tomó la perilla de la puerta y abrió.

Sus ojos azules quisieron hacer una expresión pero la realidad era tan pesada que ya no tenía esa capacidad. Por lo menos no en ese momento en donde creía que la vida, cual demonio, se había tragado la palabra "esperanza".

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba una figura menuda y muy bajita, de cabello cenizo agarrado en lo que llaman, un chongo. Lentes redondos y gruesos. Un trajecillo sencillo de color verde, piel morena oscura y un rostro cargado de arrugas donde se anidaba una mirada de sincera preocupación.

Lapis vaciló antes de hablar.

-¿Qué…es lo que desea?- y la azul se sintió mareada de pronto.

La anciana la miro desde sus descalzos pies hasta su cansado rostro. Más, con un semblante firme como el concreto, de sus labios solo salió lo siguiente pregunta.

-¿Está el niño Universe?-

Cual animal cuya falta de oxígeno lo dispone a la muerte, Lázuli se había dejado dormir en los cómodos trazos del aturdimiento; pero con la pregunta de esa pequeña mujer, sus ojos fueron encontrando su color y su expresión fue despertando como una flor el primer día de verano.

Cuando terminó de despertar, jaló aire por la boca con fuerza y de sorpresa tomó en brazos a la anciana para, con la rapidez del despertado, llevarla frente a la cama del chico.

Como sucede en estos casos, todo lo que no había dicho, todo lo que quería hacer, todo lo que deseaba su mente, se agolpó colapsando mientras su pecho desbocado se vertía junto con su lengua, en un llanto desatado.

-¡Él…Él…! ¡Está! ¡Él está...! ¡Steven…!- y aunque no tenía la necesidad de respirar, sentía que se ahogaba en su premura. Comenzó a hiperventilarse con violencia.

Nanefua iba a decir algo a la gema pero sus primicias cambiaron al notar el estado deplorable en que se encontraba el siempre risueño joven Universe. Hacía unos días había hablado con ella y con varias personas del pueblo dando una extraña advertencia. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que la había llevado hasta allí.

-Niña- dijo la anciana- si no te calmas no me ayudas –y a Lapis se le fue un nudo a la garganta. Al ver que dejaba de sollozar, Nanefua continuó- bien, ahora dime, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Steven tomó agua?-

Lapis, con ambas manos en su boca, movía las pupilas de un lado a otro buscando en el desorden en su mente las palabras adecuadas.

-Yo…yo…cuando vine…él no ha bebido nada desde que llegue- dijo por fin.

La anciana hizo una mueca, no se podría determinar el tiempo; así que había que asumir, que Steven estaba profundamente deshidratado.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió?- preguntó.

-Yo…yo…-Lapis apretó los labios volteando a ver el plato que se encontraba sobre el tocador del chico.

Nanefua lo tomó y probó una cucharada. Frunció un poco la nariz.

-Esto esta crudo- la vio sacudirse y agachar la mirada- más no deja de ser alimento –agregó para luego preguntar- ¿Cuánto comió?-

-Solo…solo dos cucharadas-

-Ya veo- dijo la anciana dejando el tazón en su lugar mientras pensaba que fue una suerte que Steven no comiera más. Crudo podría hacerle daño.

Se acomodó las pesadas gafas mientras se acercaba a Steven. Lo vio un momento. ¿Cómo el destino podía ser tan magnánimo, que a la vez tan cruel con un ser tan inmensamente bello?

Se veía envejecido; su piel mortalmente pálida al igual que sus labios. Su rostro era el ícono del desastre entre el más puro idealismo, y la más brutal de las realidades.

Nanefua le tocó la frente y solo corroboró algo que ya se imaginaba: Él tenía fiebre.

Con rapidez se fue al tocador del chico y de su pequeña bolsa sacó una libreta de donde arrancó una hoja. Garabateó con velocidad unas letras haciendo de vez en cuando un poco de memoria.

Una vez que terminó, lo revisó todo cerciorándose de que nada le faltara, y le entregó la hoja a una confundida Lapis, que en su maremoto personal, encontraba como un baño sanador la sola presencia de la anciana.

-Vas a ir a la farmacia del pueblo y vas a pedir que te den lo que está aquí anotado. No necesitarás dinero por que lleva mi firma. De cualquier forma tú dirás que es para el Alcalde Nanefua.-

Lapis Lázuli se secó unas lágrimas que le quedaban aferradas a la comisura de sus ojos y soltó un "Sí" firme sorbiéndose un poco. Sacó sus alas para dirigirse a la puerta de la casa cuando escuchó la voz de la anciana.

-¡Espera niña!-

Lapis se detuvo suspendida en el aire.

-No puedes ir volando- le dijo.

-¿Por qué?, así es más rápido-

-Mira mi niña, por ahora, es mejor que la gente del pueblo no te vea como una gema-

Lapis no entendía a qué se refería la anciana, pero no iba a desobedecerla, así que descendió escondiendo sus apéndices líquidos.

-De igual forma, será mejor que cambies tu ropa, algo que oculte el color de tu piel-

-Pero, ¿por qué?-

-Te prometo explicar todo cuando vuelvas, pero por ahora, lo que importa es atender a este pequeño, ¿sí?- dijo señalando a Steven.

-¡Sí!- dijo y Lapis cambió su típico vestido azul por un pantalón de mezclilla azul-negro y una sudadera manga larga azul marino con capucha. La cual se colocó. De igual forma se proporcionó unos tenis tipo Converse. Ropa que había visto en alguna película en aquellos días que ahora se le hacían inmensamente lejanos. Un tiempo donde fue inmensamente feliz.

-La farmacia queda tres cuadras después del autolavado de Greg ¿lo ubicas?-

La gema miró a la anciana un segundo para después asentir, luego salió corriendo por la puerta principal.

Una vez que la gema abandonó la casa, Nanefua se giró para quedar de frente con el niño. Acarició su cabello con suavidad mientras su expresión se tornaba en una negación inconcebible. ¿Qué pecado estaría pagando un alma tan buena?, mira que perder a toda su familia y seres amados de golpe. ¿Cómo el mundo podía ser tan cruel?

-¿Cómo te pudo pasar esto Steven?, si tú eres puro amor- acarició la reseca mejilla del niño mientras una lágrima se escapaba de su ojo derecho. Le acarició un poco más para luego dirigirse con premura a la cocina.

* * *

Lapis no creía lo que le acababa de pasar en el pueblo. Volando con rapidez no paró hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, agitada. Había tardado quizá 40 minutos en conseguir lo que le habían encargado. Ya con su vestimenta habitual.

Entró a la casa.

-¡Señora! ¡Ya traje las cosas!- dijo con fuerza.

-Ponlas cerca de la cama de Steven niña por favor- le dijo una voz en la cocina.

La gema obedeció y se elevó para colocar todas aquellas cosas que para la azul, no significaban casi nada.

-Con esto lo curará- era su único motor y pensamiento.

-¡Niña!- gritó la voz- si ya acabaste ven rápido, hay algunas cosas que tengo que indicarte-

Lapis dejó las bolsas con los medicamentos y bajó con premura.

-Dígame señora-

-Antes que nada cuentame, ¿todo estuvo bien en el pueblo?- pregunto Nanefua mientras sacaba del refrigerador, zanahorias, papas y una calabaza verde.

-De hecho, si pasó algo señora-

-Llámame Nanefua-

-Nanefua, yo, cuando venía de regreso, un joven se dio cuenta de quién era y comenzó a gritar y señalarme. Luego me comenzaron a arrojar piedras y cosas, tuve que volar-

Nanefua colocó las verduras en la mesa y fue por dos cuchillos.

-Me imaginé que pasaría- le ofreció uno a Lapis.

-Necesito que piques estas verduras de esta manera- y comenzó a cortar en rodajas una zanahoria- ¿puedes hacerlo con todas estas?-

-¿Todas iguales?-

-Si niña, todas iguales. En trozos pequeños-

-Sí, sí puedo- y comenzó la tarea con cierta torpeza. Sentía una extraña energía dentro de sí.

-Bueno, mientras lo haces, por favor, mueves el caldo de la olla que ya está en la cocina cada 5 minutos ¿sí?-

Lapis cayó en cuenta que la estufa estaba encendida con una cacerola hirviente en ella.

\- Cuando hayas picado todo, hechas las zanahorias y las papas, por último la calabaza ya todo picado y sigues agitando cada 5 minutos. ¿Alguna duda?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué me atacaron en el pueblo?- dijo sin dejar de picar.

-Por preguntona- le respondió rápidamente Nanefua- primero haz lo que te digo, una vez que Steven haya comido y este hidratado, hablaremos- Y la anciana se retiró hacia la habitación de Steven, tomando un viejo perchero que estaba apostado en una de las esquinas de la casa.

* * *

Lapis se empeñaba en cortar las verduras justo como Nanefua le había indicado.

Aun así, las distracciones llegaban al ver como la pequeña mujer se movía de forma muy activa acomodando cosas alrededor de la cama de Steven, lo cual le había hecho sentir el filo del cuchillo en más de una ocasión.

Deseaba ir a ver a Steven, pero entendía que ayudar en lo que le pidiera la mujer, era en definitiva la mejor forma de hacer algo por el bien del chico. Y de una u otra forma, por su bien también.

-¿Ya terminaste Lapis Lazuli? Si no te das prisa el caldo se va a evaporar- dijo la anciana terminando de acomodar un suero intravenoso cuyo frasco colocó colgado en el perchero.

-Solo falta una papa- respondió- ¿Cómo supo mi nombre?-

-No lo sé linda. Quizá sea por la enorme piedra que traes entre los omóplatos-

-Reconoció mi gema- le dijo.

-Claro, es un Lapislázuli muy hermoso-

La chica se sintió feliz de pronto. Luego preguntó.

-¿Steven estará bien?-

Nanefua hizo una mueca –No lo sé niña. Él es un misterio para nosotros como debe serlo de igual forma para ustedes –La anciana checó que el gotero cayera a un ritmo determinado, que las mangueras no estuvieran tapadas, y sonriendo con cierta satisfacción, procedió a bajar las escaleras.

* * *

 _Mi alma partida está. Mi ser es madera esperando el abrazo del fuego inspirador. Mi deseo es apagarme a la vez de consumirme. Mi deseo es dormir para no despertar._

 _Déjame ser tu luna por esta noche, déjame alumbrar tu rostro con mi poca luz. No te vayas, dame tu mano. Por favor, una vez más._

 _Dame tus brazos mi cálida madre de escarlata piel, dame tu mano fuerte para sacarme del dolor. Entrégame la paz de tu sonrisa leve, vuélveme niño con tu corazón._

 _Dame tus consejos mi blanca, blanca madre. Regresa tus lecciones, tus palabras, tu verdad. Extraño tanto tu voz que me canta, que me arrulla, que me hace dormir, descansar._

 _¿Dónde se fueron mis estrellas? ¿Dónde el dolor deja de arder? ¡Devuélvanme a mis hermanas! ¡A mis madres! ¡A mis amores!_

 _Devuélvanme la vida. Por favor…_

 _O la vida buscará una forma de volverse muerte._

Steven fue abriendo los ojos. Todo era una nube de confusión en un bochorno apabullante entre sus sábanas.

A pesar de la pesadez de su cabeza y de un mareo poco común, podría decir que se sentía mejor. Si no fuera por el calor que escalda la espalda por estar acostado tanto tiempo, diría que se sentía bien.

Con una mano en la cabeza, fue deshaciéndose de la vista borrosa y la luz de su ventana comenzó a darle forma a todo.

Frente a él se encontraba un visaje borroso azul, y uno pequeño color marrón.

Apurruño los ojos de nueva cuenta, se los tallo con ambas manos y un leve ardor le reavivó el recuerdo del llanto. Entonces termino de despertar.

Vio directo a los ojos a Nanefua.

-Hola Steve- le dijo la anciana sonriendo-

-Na-¿Nanefua?- dijo el chico con los ojos cansados, luego volteó a ver a Lazuli.

-¿Tú la trajiste aquí?-dijo con mucha seriedad.

-Yo…-

-Alto allí Steven, escúchame. Nadie me trajo, yo vine-

Steven se destapó y se bajó de la cama; sin embargo tambaleó y se apoyó en el librero.

-Tienes…tienes que irte Nanefua, ¡ahora!-

La anciana ya esperaba esa reacción, y de una u otra manera, Lapis también.

Unas horas atrás habían hablado. Mientras el suero bajaba y el caldo de pollo con verduras hervía, por fin la gema y la anciana pudieron sentarse en la sala. Solo esperando.

-Entonces, ¿usted lo sabe?- preguntó Lapis Lázuli quien sostenía una taza de té de manzanilla con canela que Nanefua había preparado. La azul le había insistido en que ella no necesitaba comer.

 _Tú cuerpo quizá no, pero tu alma sí._ Le había dicho la anciana.

Para que mentir, la infusión le había calentado por dentro y sentía una leve paz. Una ensoñación también potenciada por la presencia de alguien que sabía atender a un enfermo.

-Me preguntaste por qué te habían agredido en el pueblo niña-

Ella dio un sorbo a su taza y la miró fijamente.

-Hace unos días Steven nos reunió en la plaza central, no parecía él mismo- la anciana bajo la mirada- su ropa quemada, sus golpes, su mirada vacía. No se dejó atender, ni siquiera tocar por nadie. Estaba iracundo- la anciana sorbió su café- sentenció que aquel que se acercara a la playa del templo, moriría. Nos dijo que toda su familia había fallecido y que aquel que viniera aquí moriría de la misma forma. Luego me pidió que, como alcalde, pusiera una valla metálica para delimitar esta área y proteger a la gente del pueblo-

-¿Por qué diría eso?-

-Al principio pensé que por el dolor- continuó la anciana- pero ayer llegaron los Maheswaran a hablar conmigo y se corrió un rumor como pólvora-

-¿A qué se refiere?- dijo la azul absorta en la plática.

-Me dijeron que Steven y las gemas habían causado la muerte de la niña Connie y del hijo de los Barriga, Lars-

Lapis se llevó una mano al rostro.

-Lo que dijeron los Maheswaran junto con lo que dijo Steven, tiene al pueblo en total defensiva. Al niño lo toleran porque saben cómo es y cómo ha sido siempre, pero las gemas han sido una especie de misterio. Y después de los acontecimientos, muy pocos confían en ustedes.-

-Entiendo- dijo la azul.

-Cuando Steven despierte, lo más probable es que intente convencernos de que nos vayamos.-

De eso hacía unas horas.

La anciana había confirmado a Lapis que en el pueblo ahora los detestaban. Y la reacción de Steven al ver a la alcalde de Beach City, fue exactamente la que esperaban.

-Tienes que irte Nanefua- volvió a decir Steven sosteniéndose del librero.

-Sí, ya sé. Solo antes, me gustaría saber ¿Por qué es peligroso que alguien esté aquí contigo?-

El chico se agarró la frente. Aún se sentía mareado. Sinceramente Steven no quería decir nada, no porque fuera un secreto, simplemente todo le fastidiaba.

-Es posible…-dijo con dificultad- que me estén vigilando, y si ven a alguien aquí, alguien cuya presencia me hace feliz, envíen a alguien para matarle. Incluso podrían… arrasar el pueblo-

Tanto Nanefua como Lapis, se pasmaron.

-¿Lo entienden ahora?- pregunto secamente el chico.

-¿De verdad te vigilan?- preguntó Lapis incrédula.

-De cierto no lo sé, pero me dejaron ver la posibilidad muy claramente. Y por la gloria de mis madres que no me voy a arriesgar. Así que Nanefua, le pido que se vaya lo más pronto por favor-se dirigió luego a la gema azul.

-Tú también vete Lapis-

-No me ire Steven, si alguien viene me enfrentaré a él- Lázuli se arrepintió de inmediato de esas palabras pues el rostro de Steven se puso rojo de ira mientras apretaba los dientes.

-¡No digas tonterías Lapis! ¡Tú valor no significa nada para ellos!- el chico explotó. La gema se quedó anonadada.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer cuando vengan cinco, diez Lapis Lazulis y te sometan como si fueras una mosca, como hicieron con las demás?! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!-

-Yo…yo..- tartamudeo la gema.

-Lo único que vas a hacer es morir, ¡Así que lárgate! ¡Solo hablas porque tienes boca!- y al unísono de las lágrimas de Lapis un sonido chocante estremeció la casa atrayendo de inmediato el imponente silencio.

Nanefua, con una cara terriblemente molesta, había abofeteado a Steven.

-Steven…-susurró Lapis pero fue interrumpida.

-No tienes derecho, a tratarla así. No importa lo que haya hecho- le dijo con la firmeza y seguridad que dan los años- Eso no es lo que te enseñó tu padre- finalizó.

Al chico se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas en el choque de sensaciones y sentimientos. Simplemente se derrumbó sobre sus talones.

-Ella ha cuidado de ti a como Dios le dio a entender, y si hablamos de culpas, ella se siente como tú. Tú por no poder haber vencido desde allá –dijo señalando al cielo- y ella por haberse quedado aquí- señaló el suelo.

-Solo….váyanse-dijo Steven tapándose media cara con una mano.

-Ya me voy-dijo la anciana- te dejo una olla con caldo de pollo con verduras, si no te lo comes, te juro que traigo a medio Beach City y nos sentamos allá afuera hasta que te lo comas-

-Nanefua…- exclamo Steven cansado.

-¿Vas a comerlo? – reiteró la alcalde.

El chico solo asintió.

-Bien, ella me va a decir si no te lo comes.-

Luego se dirigió a Lázuli.

-Azulita, ¿me llevas a la salida por favor? Estas viejas rodillas ya no aguantan bajar y subir escaleras-

La azul se limpió el rostro y tomó a Nanefua.

Salieron por la puerta principal hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de la gran roca.

-Aquí bájame que no soy una anciana decrépita-

La azul la colocó en la arena. Nanefua le dijo.

-Sé que fui dura con él, pero está muy dañado niña- la anciana se levantó los lentes y se llevó una mano cubriendo sus ojos- lo que le ha pasado es monstruoso- se secó un par de lágrimas.

-Lo sé, Y por mi cobardía se culpa aún más- dijo con el semblante derrotado.

La anciana la miró con compasión.

-¿Te vas a quedar con él-

-Solo que alguien me maten lo dejaré-

-Bien, intenta hacer que coma. ¿Recuerdas todas las indicaciones que te di?-

-Sí, señora: encender la estufa y como preparar huevos revueltos-

-Bien niña. De todas formas todos los días a la 1 de la tarde estaré dejando comida enlatada y congelada en este lugar. ¿Recuerdas cómo usar el horno de microondas?-

-Sí, le agradezco de igual forma que me haya ayudado a entenderlo-

La anciana sonrió, se acercó y abrazó a Lazuli, la cual se agachó y la pegó a sí con fuerza.

-No te rindas mi niña. Y si en serio los atacan, huyan lo más rápido que puedan, no peleen ¿vale?-

-Si abuela, escaparemos-

-¿Abuela? Que desfachatez, si eres mayor que yo- y Nanefua sonrió – pero aún eres una niña- y le acarició el pelo.

Luego se despidieron.

* * *

Lapis Lázuli, mejorada por el aliento de la anciana, regresaba en vuelo veloz para la casa del templo. A pesar de todo, un nuevo horizonte se iluminaba al saber que el chico estaba mejor y que había comida preparada y que podía ser de utilidad.

Aún quedaba lidiar con el hecho de que Steven no quería que se quedara, y eso dejaba anunciar una posible pelea con él, justo al cruzar la puerta.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando, al entrar a la casa, simplemente no lo encontró por ningún lado.

-¡Steven!...¡Steven sal!-

No estaba en el baño, sala, cuarto o comedor.

El chico se había esfumado.

 **-¡STEVEEEEN!-**

Mientras sobre la estufa, aun humeaba un caldo de pollo con verduras, que nadie había tocado.

* * *

 **Y este es el avance de esta semana.**

 **Reitero que no debe durar mas de 2 capítulos más, y aún no defino el final.**

 **Hubo menos drama en esta entrega y la gran Nanefua salvo el día.**

 **Se acerca el fin de esta. Ya veremos que pasa.**

 **Un saludo a los amigos que siempre leen. Un abrazo.**

 _ **Lobo "maldita sea" Hibiky**_


	5. Estatua y Niebla

**Esto ha salido amigos así. Ojalá les guste.**

 **ESTATUA Y NIEBLA**

* * *

A lo largo de aquella costa color crema se dejaba sentir la brisa marina, como cada mañana.

El golpe de la arenisca y el salitre caía como látigo sobre el pueblo deteriorando paredes y metales. Pero nunca habían llegado a calar su gema; esta, acostumbrada a pasar siempre cerca del vasto océano; era inmune a su lacerante corrosión.

No era la arena ni la sal lo que erosionaban manos y pies del azul ángel. Eran las imágenes que brincaban detrás de sus ojos cada que ella parecía olvidar; imágenes de ellos, de todos ellos. Los que despreció, por miedo.

Eran los sonidos enterrados dentro de su cabello, que al moverse con el viento se escapaban, y le hacían escuchar risas, gritos, órdenes y calidez. Los sonidos de lo que en la Tierra, le dicen vivir.

Sobre el techo de aquella casa que alguna vez fue toda felicidad, ya hacía ella apostada, profundamente derrotada. Bañada en dolor y desesperación por semanas infructuosas de búsqueda e intentos, se había subido a ese lugar y se había dejado simplemente caer sobre sus talones, mirando al horizonte; siempre al horizonte, en busca de que él llegara quizá, del mar.

Ese día se dejó de mover más que para lo absolutamente necesario. No habría ya motivo para hacerlo, no habría ya razón para vivir.

Y con la promesa de vigilar su llegada, decidió quedarse allí, inmóvil.

De día podría parecer al curioso atrevido que llegara a verla, una escultura en tono frío de Miguel Ángel; por la noche sin embargo, robaba el sueño casi como una gárgola de Notre Dame.

Al final, su delgado rostro solo miraba al horizonte como si de algún punto allí, algo pudiera manifestarse y encender una chispa que de arrepentimiento se había oxidado. Las lágrimas se habían secado. Era tierra árida. Era tierra muerta.

Las horas pasaban, el sol marcaba su arco esplendido en el cielo para ser suplido por la luna; pero ella, no se movía. Nunca había sido más un mineral por dentro y por fuera, como lo era ahora. Una piedra más en este planeta despiadado.

Pero no abandonaría ese lugar, si ese era su destino, sería el centinela de ese templo hasta que el sol se apagara, y aún después y mucho más.

Nunca nadie lo supo, pero así se construyeron leyendas de brujas, troles, duendes y ángeles: Pobres almas despedazadas, que sin objetivo, se dedicaron a cuidar el mausoleo de sus recuerdos; hasta convertirse en mitos.

Levantó la vista un poco para notar una nube que se desperdigaba en nada mientras, muy alto, aves planeaban perezosas, buscando donde anidar. Otra vez.

-La vida en la tierra, es un eterno ciclo- pensó sin pestañear la gema azul, para volver a guardar un silencio de horas, de días. De meses. De años.

 **Y ella no se movió.**

* * *

A todo lo que daban sus pequeñas piernas corría el pequeño Steven dentro de aquel inmenso lugar. Llevaba consigo, pegándolo a su cuerpo como lo más valioso del mundo, una bolsa que parecía hecha de heno.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba huyendo? Ya no sabía; apenas entró y el terror se apoderó de su alma y en su desesperación su única salida fue correr.

No se había detenido para nada. Buscando huir de todo se encontraba ahora escapando de un ser monstruoso que estaba por atraparlo para arrancarle la piel. Un monstruo de garras enormes y dientes de diablo.

Un monstruo nacido de su dolor y que se alimentaba de _locura_. Una entidad a la que temía como nada en el mundo, porque sabía que si caía en sus fauces, insultaría la memoria de sus grandes amores.

Así de pronto, después de sentir que el tiempo había desaparecido de tanto andar, el chico se desplomó cuando sus piernas se desmadejaron en fatiga, dando de cara al suelo. Sangrando ligeramente de la nariz, de su mano débil rodó aquella pequeña bolsa que en vano intentó alcanzar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-No…se…vayan- murmuró mientras sus pulmones le quemaban. Sus piernas adoloridas no paraban de palpitarle por el esfuerzo exigido.

Botado en el suelo, Steven alcanzaba a escuchar su respiración pesada y su cabeza presionar al ritmo de un corazón terriblemente cansado. Todo su cuerpo era una bomba palpitante.

Al paso de los minutos sus jadeos profundos fueron disminuyendo conforme iba sintiendo una pesadez que le pareció un regalo de algún Dios. Todo se fue quedando en silencio y el chico pudo pensar en la paz de pronto, en el descanso que un sueño eterno podría darle.

No se mentiría más, hacía mucho que quería estar muerto. Tan muerto como sabía ellos, sus amores, estaban. Y ante la idea del descanso se preparó casi con alegría, para simplemente, dejarse desvanecer.

Fue entonces que sintió la brisa de alguien acercándose y que se colocó en cuclillas a un lado de él. Steven apretó los ojos. Creyó estar preparado para eso, sí, pero no esperaba fuera tan pronto. Tenía la esperanza de morir de fatiga antes de enfrentar el dolor.

Ahora ya estaba aquí.

Ahora el monstruo lo había alcanzado.

-Tú no debes morir Steven-

Al escuchar esa melodiosa voz el chico, con todo el dolor de su cuerpo tomó posición fetal y se tapó los oíos.

-N-no-

-Steven, sé que puedes oírme mi niño- repitió la voz. Dulce, cantarina, risueña.

El chico sintió que una mano acariciaba su cabeza y fue como si su mente fuese estrellada contra el suelo.

-Nooo- gimió y se apretó más contra el suelo.

-No debes de temer- se escuchó _otra voz_. Steven pegó un respingo al reconocerla, fue como si le clavaran una estocada en un costado.

-A-aléjense…- Sintió que alguien le acariciaba la espalda. Quería huir, quería desaparecer ante la imponente caricia que abatía su alma hasta los huesos con recuerdos hermosos que quería simplemente olvidar.

-Solo queremos estar contigo Steven y tú también-

Steven se tapó los oídos con más fuerza y pegó la frente al suelo temblando.

-No…va-yanse…por favor- eso último salió entre sus apretados dientes como un chillido.

-Relájate big boy, solo queremos estar contigo- y con eso, tres voces eran ya las que habían sonado.

Steven temblaba tan fuerte que sintió que explotaría. Apretaba los ojos tanto que sentía iban a reventar. Había un motivo por el cual no deseaba por nada entrar a ese lugar; pero las circunstancias lo obligaron. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si Lapis y Nanefua no se hubieran involucrado.

Ahora estaría pudriéndose en el templo en una muerte buscada, pero menos dolorosa que esa caverna infernal.

Ahora estaba ante su peor pesadilla. Algo que sabía podía pasar desde que fue consciente de que las había perdido a todas.

Nada importaba, tenía que salir de allí a toda costa.

Con los ojos cerrados y con mucho esfuerzo se fue poniendo de pie. Colocó con dificultad una rodilla y puso todo su empeño en erguirse.

Con los puños cerrados al igual que sus ojos, logró su cometido mientras con todo el dolor de su cuerpo, llevo un pie adelante para buscar en algún lugar, una salida.

Entonces sintió tres suaves manos que lo detenían. Una en cada hombro, y otra en su pecho.

Ante el imponente sentimiento que se le escapaba junto con la vida no pudo ya sostener la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo, e invitando a sufrir la peor de las muertes, abrió los ojos.

Y las vio.

Dos segundos pasaron solo con su mirada sobre ellas sin siquiera respirar, otros dos segundos donde sintió su boca salivar y abrirse levemente mientras su respiración enloquecía. Los segundos que siguieron fue un ataque a su rostro bajo una máscara de dolor y lágrimas, sintiendo que su pecho explotaba en una felicidad que él sabía malsana, pero que de pronto, dejó de tener importancia alguna.

Enfrente de él estaban Perla, Garnet y Amatista esperándole, viéndole con amor. Y el simplemente se dejó derramar en sus brazos, donde ella lo recibieron y lo acunaron, en un calor compartido, y llanto, y todo.

Y lloró a grito despiadado. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el sentimiento que lo mataba, mientras sus madres lo abrazaban amorosamente llorando junto con él.

No se dio cuenta cuando al abrazo se unió la pequeña Peridot, y de pronto a su alrededor también su Padre, y Connie y Lars. Todos en un inmenso abrazo para él. Inmensamente felices de verles de nuevo, y esta vez para siempre.

"¡Los he extrañado tanto!" exclamó de felicidad mientras sus lágrimas mojaban su ropa.

Y sonriendo en el paroxismo de la emoción se dio cuenta, que jamás saldría de ese cuarto.

Del cuarto de Rose Cuarzo.

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Antes que nada un agradecimiento por leer este fic que por ahora, ha finalizado.**

 **Puede haber un epílogo. Puede y lo tengo en mente. Un pequeño bálsamo para esta bolsa de amargura que nace de una musa ausente.**

 **Pero ya será después. Reitero mi agradecimiento y pues. Saludos a todos, en especial a:**

 **nikingk Sorry viejo, solo falta el epilogo :)**

 **Soulinger iba a haber mas de Nanefua pero pss, esto se volcó diferente.**

 **Gracias por comentar!**

 **Lobo "El Maldito" Hibiky**


End file.
